The New DADA Professors
by Dragon Huntress
Summary: There's two new Defense Professors, this year, and theire like nothing Hogwarts has ever seen. Read allong and follow my version of Harry Potter and th Order of the Pheniox. This is also the rewritten version of my story The New DADA teacher.
1. Chapter 1

The New DADA Professors

Nick Renard threw the floo powder into the fire and picked up his girlfriends still form. Quickly he stepped into the now green fire and called out "Number 12, Grimmuald Place! He disappeared just as the solid oak door was blast apart and a huge man stepped through. He smiled evilly when he saw the flames turn from green to orange.

"You can run but you can't hide," he said "Not from your father."

(Line Break)

The Kitchen fireplace of number 12 Grimmuald place turned green and flared up. By the time Nick stepped out holding the still form of his girlfriend, he was confronted with eleven people with wands drawn, pointing at him.

"Quick, call Poppy!" Nick exclaimed trying to set his girlfriend down as gently as possible. "Norman got there before I could!"

"What happened, Nick?" Minerva McGonagall asked hurrying over to her niece and her niece's boyfriend.

"Norman got to our house before I could, he was drunk and started to beat her," Nick explained. "I got there and knocked him out, I don't think he'll be there anymore though because as we flooed here I heard him breakdown the door to the dining room."

"I'll go get Poppy," Severus Snape said, and then he disappeared.

"How did he find you?" Albus Dumbledore asked.

"I have no idea, Albus," Nick replied. "But you know with as strong as Cassie is she can't hold off a man who is three times her weight and size."

Suddenly Poppy arrived with Severus and shooed everyone out except Minerva, and Mrs. Weasley.

"Professor what's going on?" Hermione Granger asked.

"Professor McGonagall's niece Cassandra was attacked by her father," Albus replied. "Alastor, please come with me."

"Very well Albus," Alastor 'Mad-Eye' Moody replied. And with twin cracks they were gone.

"Once Albus and Alastor track the bastard down I don't think there will be anything left for the Aurors to take back," Sirius commented sitting down in a free chair.

"I agree with Sirius for once, I don't think Albus cares, after all this is Cassie we're talking about." Severus replied standing in a corner, worry for Cassie showing on his face.

"You must be worried if you're agreeing with Sirius, Severus," Nick mumbled through his hands. He was sitting on the couch next to Tonks and Mr. Weasley, his face in his hands. Tonks started to rub his back in soothing circles.

"Have more faith in Cassie, Nick," She said. "You said so yourself she's a strong girl."

"I know, I know, but I can't help it," Nick said. "She is my promised after all."

Ten minutes later Minerva, Poppy and Mrs. Weasley exited the kitchen. "How is she?" Severus asked.

"Except for a broken rib, a fractured collar bone, and a couple of good sized welts, she's doing fine," Poppy replied. "The bones are mending now but it will take a while for the welts to heal, even with magic." She then sat down in an empty seat, next to Remus. "She's asleep for now but I suspect she'll be up and about tomorrow."

"I wouldn't put it past her," Nick said. "She has more spunk than a Griffin." "Yes well I'm giving her orders anyway," Poppy said. "She's to do no running around or exercising until I give her the okay. I don't want to be called back and told she exhausted herself or that she reopened any of those welts, some of them were deep."

"Yes Ma'am," Cassie said from the kitchen doorway, she was clinging to it to keep herself standing. She was dressed in a pair of conjured dark blue sweat pants and a matching dark blue cotton shirt. Her hair was black with emerald green streaks running through it; she also had green eyes, like Minerva's, pinkish red lips, and a well defined nose. She was also short, compared to Nick, at five foot ten.

"You know perfectly well you shouldn't be standing," Poppy said as Nick got up, to go to her.

"Yes well, lying on that cold floor even when it's been charmed to be soft isn't pleasant," Cassie replied.

"Even so," Nick said picking her up bridal style. "You're not aloud out of bed until Poppy says so." Then he carried her to the couch and sat her in his lap as he sat down.

"Yes your majesty," Cassie replied snuggling into his shoulder then drifting off to sleep.

"So is there an empty bed room I can put her in?" Nick asked. "She probably won't wake up until tomorrow afternoon."

"Yea, Second bedroom on the right, third floor," Sirius replied. "Here I'll show you." And with that the two disappeared up the stairs.

"Where did Albus and Alastor disappear to?" Minerva asked.

"They took off to Nick and Cassie's safe house, to see if they could find Norman," Mr. Weasley replied.

"They're probably going to collect some of their personal affects while they're there too," Severus added.

"How would they know what to collect?" Tonks asked. Especially for Cassie, I mean neither one of them have daughters."

"Oh yes they do, both of them do," Minerva replied. "But just think of the trouble they would go through if that fact was made public knowledge."

"Yes they would have people after them all the time," Remus said.

"Besides it's extremely easy to pick out things for Cassie," Nick said. "Almost all of her things are green." Nick was tall, about six foot, three inches, with black hair that had tips of pure white, Green eyes, red lips, and a thin nose. He was dressed in a pair of black chain pants, and a black tee-shirt.

Just then Albus and Alastor reappeared in to the middle of the sitting room. "Did you find him Nick asked.

"No, he was gone before we even got there," Albus replied. "However we did pick up some of yours and Cassie's personal things."

"Thanks Albus," Nick said taking the duffle bags from Albus and Alastor. "I'll go put Cassie's in her room."

"Good night Albus," Alastor said.

"Good night Alastor," Albus replied. "Have a safe journey home."

"I will Albus," Alastor replied.

"I think it's time for all you children to be in bed now," Mrs. Weasley said, shooing them up the stairs.

"I believe I shall return home as well, good night Headmaster," Severus said; then he disappeared. With that everyone except Albus, Minerva, and Nick retired for the night.

"So do you both sleep here or back at Hogwarts?" Nick asked.

"We have rooms here, but I believe we shall leave them for you and Cassie to use until you come to Hogwarts," Minerva said.

"Thanks Minerva," Nick said. "So does that mean we get to stay here until we go to Hogwarts to start teaching?"

"Yes, I don't want anything happening to our niece," Dumbledore replied.

"Thanks Albus," Nick said grateful. "Oh I was wondering, you know Cassie and I have been together ever since we came here from Sagmore, right?"

"Yes, go on," Albus replied.

"Well I was wondering if you would be so generous as to allow me to ask Cassandra for her hand in marriage?" Nick asked his palms sweaty.

"Nick, I have never seen Cassie so happy," Minerva started. "I don't want her to go back to the empty shell she once was before she met you. I gladly give you my permission."

"I do as well," Albus added. "Cassie deserves to be happy, she's been through too much as it is,"

"Oh, thank you Albus Minerva!" Nick exclaimed; then he hugged the both of them.

"When do you plan on asking her?" Minerva asked.

"On the fifth anniversary of her arrival to Sagmore," Nick replied. "That's next Saturday."

"Well my boy," Albus said. "Good luck."

(Line Break)

The morning after Nick and Cassie's arrival at Grimmuald Place, the twin's got a look at Cassie, having been upstairs working on their products for Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes; making for a very funny breakfast."Morning Mum, Dad," Fred and Geroge said as they came down for breakfast.

"Morning Boys," Arthur Weasley replied from behind his news paper as Fred and George sat down at the table. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were already at the table eating; just before Cassie came down the stairs, having escaped from her room where Nick slept in a chair near the door.

"Good morning Molly, Arthur," Cassie said sitting in Minerva's seat at the head of the table next to Dumbledore's spot.

"Morning dear," Molly replied. "Would you care for some breakfast?"

"Yes, please," Cassie replied, she was dressed in the same sweat pants and tee-shirt she went to sleep in the night before. "I'm starving,"

"Did you sleep well?" Molly asked, putting a plate of food in front of Cassie.

"All except for Nicks snoring," Cassie replied. "He insisted on sleeping in a chair next to my door." At this Molly pursed her lips.

"Mom let some guy sleep in the same room as you?" George asked, astonished.

"Nick's my boyfriend," Cassie replied. "We've been together for almost five years. He's a complete gentleman."

"You only got one thing wrong with that Cassie," Nick said coming into the kitchen. "I'm no gentle**man** I'm a gentle**elf**."

"Oh, bite me!" Cassie said playfully before Nick gave her a kiss.

"Now that would just be mean," Nick replied, sitting next to her in Snape's usual seat.

"True but I've never heard you say you were nice," Cassie replied.

"What do you mean gentle**elf**?" Hermione asked.

"I'm an elf," Nick replied. "Not a house elf but a real elf from Sagmore."

"I thought Sagmore was a fairy-tail, even in the Wizarding world," Hermione said.

"Oh no we're quite real," Nick replied. "But the real myth is about our real forms. You see, the assumed appearance of an elf has been based on our cousins the 'house elf', as you in the mortal realms call them."

"What do you really look like?" Ron asked his mouth full of kippers.

"I'll show you," Nick said. "But I warn you, it's not what you would expect." That said, there was a brilliant flash of light, and where Nick had once sat there was a male elf, with white hair, his ears were high on his head, pointed almost like a cat's, his nose was thinner, and his cheeks became hollow, allowing you to see his high cheek bones. He was muscular, in this form, and it was easy to see because of the black tank-top. His muscles bulged and rippled, and his skin was pale. His hands looked normal, except for the longer fingers. He was also taller, though they couldn't tell because he was sitting behind the table.

"Wow!" everyone said, except for Cassie.

"You can change back now, Nick," Cassie said. "Preferably before Molly burns whatever she has cooking."

"Okay," Nick replied. Then with another flash of bright light he returned to his human form.

"You showing off your, true form again brother?" A man said from the kitchen doorway. He looked like an exact replica of Nick, all except for his hair, which was midnight back.

"Dmitri, you jack ass!" Cassie exclaimed. "You came to the human world and didn't tell me!" Then she jumped on the elf knocking him to the floor.

"Easy, small one," Dmitri replied. "I tracked you and my brother down first."

"What are you doing here?" Nick asked.

"Our people have been approached by Voldimort," Dmitri replied. "They sent me here to find you two and bring you back to Sagmore."

"I can't leave yet," Cassie said.

"Yes, I can smell the blood on you," Dmitri replied. "And the man who calls himself your father, where is he?"

"If we knew Dmitri I would have killed him a long time ago," Nick replied.

"When can you get permission from that school nurse to release you?" Dmitri asked.

"When the welts on my body have healed," Cassie replied. "Any chance you can heal these?"

"No but I do know someone who can," Dmitri replied. "And she's wanted to see her cousin for the longest time."

"She's here?!" Cassie asked.

"Of course I'm here," a woman in the doorway said. "Now would you kindly get off my fiancé?"

"He finally proposed!" Cassie exclaimed, and then she hugged the daylights out of Dmitri.

"Yes now will you kindly get off of me?" Dmitri asked.

"But you're so comfortable," Cassie replied as she started to bounce on him.

"That's enough Cassie, leave my brother alone," Nick said. "You might give him a boner."

Cassie jumped off Dmitri so fast she bumped into the girl who appeared to be her cousin. "Sorry Maria," Cassie said.

"It's okay Cassie," Maria said, "Now let's get a look at those welts."

"Alright, we'll go to my room," Cassie said. "Then after that we can go and see your parent's."

"Yes, I haven't seen Mum and Dad in such a long time," Maria said. "Well let's get going."

"Did we…," George started

"…miss something?" Fred finished.

"My boys," Nick said, "You missed everything."

(Line Break)

This is my revised edition of The New DADA Professors. I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter. TTYL.


	2. Chapter 2

The New DADA Professors Chapter II

I apologize, I forgot about the disclaimer. Well here it is, I DON'T OWN ANYTHING FROM THE BOOKS OR THE MOVIES! There that should make everyone happy.

"Okay Cassie," Maria said. "Let me take a look at those welts."

"I warn you now Maria, it's not a pretty picture,"

"I'm not expecting it to be," Maria replied. "If anything I just want to get you healed so you're not in any more pain."

With that, Cassie took off her shirt and pant's leaving only her undergarments on. Her body was covered with bruises and angry red welts. Maria whistled "I don't see how you even got up this morning. The bruises alone would keep anyone else bedridden for days."

"Maria you know better than anyone, I'm not normal," Cassie replied. "We figured that out when I found the way into Sagmore from that glen in the Forbidden Forrest."

"That was one hell of a day," Maria said, thinking back. "You found your way into Sagmore from that glen while we were being chased by those rogue Centaurs that split from Balthazar's group."

"That was Year's ago I can't believe you still remember that," Cassie replied as Maria started to heal the welts by putting her hands over them and letting her healing magic flow out from her fingertips. "You've gotten better, at this. The last time you tried to heal me you almost used up all your magic."

"Well that's what happens when you're trained by the queen of Sagmore herself," Maria repled.

"How is Queen Clarissa?" Cassie asked. "She wasn't feeling quite up to par, when Nick and I left."

"She's much better now," Maria, replied. "She had a cold, was all."

"It's amazing," Cassie remarked as Maria healed a particularly big bruise. "That the Queen of the Elves, in a purely magical place, could catch something as mundane as a cold."

"Yup," Maria agreed. "There that's the last of them. Feel better?"

"Oh, yea," Cassie replied. "I can move again with no restrictions. Now maybe I can dress in some better cloths."

"You go get, dressed," Maria said, "I'm going to go down stairs and see if I can hijack some food from Mrs. Weasley."

"Okay, I'll see you in a few minutes," Cassie replied.

When Maria got down stairs she looked through the door first to see what the situation was like. But when she saw her mother sitting at the table she ran in and threw her arms around the woman. "Mum!" Maria exclaimed.

"Maria, what on Earth?!" Minerva exclaimed. "When did you get here?"

"She came here with me," Dmitri replied. "I'm honestly surprised you didn't ask earlier."

"Oh, leave my aunt alone, Dmitri," Cassie replied from the door way. "She has enough on her mind with this dumb ass war."

"Of course, my lady of the dark," Dmitri replied bowing as he did so.

"Dmitri, if you don't stop that now, I'm going to kick the shit out of you, Prince of Sagmore or not!" Cassie exclaimed.

"Brother dear, you may want to start running now," Nick said, "She's worse than Minerva when she's pissed. And you know that from experience."

"Yes, I know," Dmitri replied. Then he turned to Cassie bowed and said "My lady of the dark, I concede."

"Enough of your mocking ways Dmitri," Minerva said. "What's needed from my daughter and Niece?"

"My mother would like you and your husband, along with Cassie to come to Sagmore," Dmitri replied. "For two things, first a conference about the situation with Voldimort, and second my marriage to Maria."

"We'll be ready by five," Minerva replied. "Maria would you like to come and see your father before we leave for Sagmore?"

"Course I would, I haven't seen Dad in about a year and a half," Maria replied. "No, it's been longer than that, since before that chamber of secrets incident."

"That was about two years ago," Cassie said. "I remember telling your Dad about how that place would make a great safe haven if someone ever managed to infiltrate Hogwarts."

"The only problem with that plan is the password to enter the chamber is in parstletoung," Harry said.

"Oh, that's easily fixed," Cassie said. "Any elf, or kin of an elf can change the password to any magically protected hideout. The trick is trying to find and elf who will do it."

"Well let's get going, I want to see Dad," Maria said.

During all this the Weasley's, Harry, and Hermione, sat observing the conversation between the McGonagall's and the two elves."Nick, Cassie, you two plan on coming with us?" Dmitri asked.

"I don't," Nick replied, "And Dmitri, I'd like for you to stay here with me, I'd like to talk to you about something."

"I planned on staying anyway, Nick; I don't need my eardrums yelled out when Maria see's her Dad again."

And with that, Minerva, Cassie, and Maria, left. Leaving Nick, and Dmitri by themselves.

"Wait a minute, Professor McGonagall is married, and has children?" Ron asked, disbelievingly.

"RON!" Molly exclaimed. "That's rude!"

"But true," Dmitri replied. "And I know for a fact all of you have seen them both together."

"Easy Dmitri," Nick said. "I really don't think Minerva wants half the order to know she's married, or for them to figure out who her husband is."

"Okay, I give up, now what did you want to talk to me about?" Dmitri asked.

"It's about this trip to Sagmore," Nick started. "Albus wants me to ask if he could bring the chosen four, to the castle for training over the rest of the summer?"

"I don't believe that would be a problem," Dmitri replied. "But you'll have a much harder time trying to convince the parents, to let them go."

"That is true," Nick replied. "Oh, Molly have a seat, I'll take over the breakfast."

"Oh, that's really not necessary," Molly started, but Nick insisted and considerately sat her down next to her husband and served her breakfast, along with plates for himself, and Dmitri.

"Who are the Chosen four anyway?" Dmitri asked.

"Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald, and Ginny Weasley," Nick replied, "Their families however are invited as well."

"My children, what have they to do with anything?" Molly asked. "They're only children!"

"Easy, Mrs. Weasley don't get upset, let us explain," Dmitri replied. "Now let me put it to you this way, Most of your children are close friends with Harry, Correct." At Molly's nod Dmitri continued. "Now, consider this if Harry was put in danger, what would your children do?"

"We'd go after him," Ron replied. "No matter what."

"Exactly, now what we would offer in Sagmore would be training to keep them alive should they be involved in a fight. Now would you rather have your children in danger and not know how to protect themselves, or still be in danger, but know how to protect themselves?"

"I'd want them to be safe," Molly replied. "But since this is a time of war, I'd rather have them know how to protect themselves when no one else is there to keep them safe."

"Very reasonable Molly," Nick said. "Sagmore has some of the best trainers in any dimension. They would be trained to fight and strategize, and better yet you are invited to come as well. To be trained in the same way, so you could protect them even better."

"I' think it's a splendid idea Molly," Arthur said. "In times as dark as these it's not wise for anyone to go around untrained."

"Very well, I agree, as long as I'm aloud to come with them," Molly replied.

"Done, Mrs. Weasley," Dmitri said. "Now all I have to do is ask Miss. Grangers parents."

"I'm sure you'll have no problem convincing them if you say the same thing you said just now."

"But how much do you expect them learn in only a month?" Molly asked.

"Time passes differently in Sagmore," Nick explained. "One day here is the equivalent to one week in Sagmore, however, when in Sagmore, you do not age as quickly. So you would look exactly how you would expect to at the end of the summer."

"That's amazing!" Hermione said.

"Just wait till you get there," Nick said. "I heard you like to read, well, I have a feeling the royal library at the castle will knock you right out of your britches and into one of our most comfortable chairs. It's about a hundred times bigger than the Hogwarts library, mostly because it contains books from every race in this world and in Sagmore."

"I think I'm going to like it in Sagmore," Hermione said.

"Good, I'll ask Minerva to come with us to help explain it all to your parents," Nick said. "We'll probably all leave straight from there after we get their answer."

"Oh, this will be so exciting," Ginny said. "Learning how to fight properly, going to a place most people have never heard of."

"You have no Idea how, exciting this will be for you all," Dmitri said. "After all you will be staying with royalty."

"Royalty?" Harry said.

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Dmitri said. "Nick and I are the twin princes of Sagmore."

Just then Kreetcher chose that minute to enter the kitchen, muttering and mumbling under his breath. "Did you say something, underling?" Dmitri demanded, startling the house elf so badly he jumped several feet into the air.

"No, nothing royal Prince," The house elf replied, with more respect than anyone had ever seen him give. "My most sincere apologies." He said with a bow.

"Filthy, just filthy," Nick said. "Sirius, would you like another House elf, this one's soul is filthy all the way through, he will betray you if you keep him here."

"You could do that?" Sirius asked.

"Of course, after all house elves, or underlings as we call them were out cast because of their crimes against the throne of Sagmore," Dmitri replied. "They tried to take over the kingdom using dark magic, so they were banished here to the mortal realm with only a shadow of their former magic."

"But he knows so much about the order, he would be a danger if he was freed using cloths," Sirius replied.

"He would be banished to the kitchens of the palace in Sagmore, where he would work for the rest of his pitiful life," Dmitri explained. "I would however send you another underling or perhaps two to clean up the mess this one has neglected to do."

"Would you please?" Sirius asked. "The miserable little worm has become totally unreliable."

"Very well," Dmitri said. "Underling report to the kitchens in the royal palace, or be beheaded where you stand." With a crack and a puff of smoke, Kreetcher left for the kitchens. Then Dmitri snapped his fingers and two new house elves appeared where Kreetcher had been.

"Sirius I'd like you to meet two of our best house elves," Dmitri said, "They have earned their proper title for they have served greatly their entire lives, this is Shepa and Dosker."

"You sent for us, our most honorable prince?" the male Dosker asked, bowing low to the ground.

"Yes, Dosker." You have served my brother and I well, we would like to give you and your mate a break from the labors of palace life, to work here, doing the most exciting job any house elf from Sagmore has had. To clean up and repair an almost completely dilapidated old house."

"It would be our pleasure your most honorable Highness," Shepa replied, also bowing low to the ground.

"Enough bowing my good friends," Nick said. "I know your only doing this because of the company."

"As your highness wishes," Shepa replied.

"No matter what we say to them they insist on calling us highness, even though I'm pretty sure they changed our nappies when we were little," Dmitri said. "They're normally not so prone to bow unless, there are un familiar people around."

"So you don't hold a grudge against all house elves?" Hermione asked.

"No," Nick replied. "It's not fair for us to judge them for something their ancestors did hundreds of years ago."

"Though we can't say the same for the rest of our race," Dmitri said.

"Yes, you can't expect hundreds of years of prejudice to just disappear overnight," Nick said.

"Wait a minute, if we go to Sagmore then that means.." George started.

"We'll get to meet McGonagall's husband!" Fred finished.

(Line Break)

Minerva, Cassie, and Maria, left Grimmuald Place and appeared at Hogwarts, directly in Albus' office. "Daddy!" Maria exclaimed throwing herself on her father. "Oh, it's so good to see you again,"

"Maria?" Albus said, hugging his only daughter. "What on earth are you doing here?"

"Dmitri and I came to invite you and Mum to my wedding," Maria repled.

"Not to mention a conference in the elfin world about Voldimort," Cassie added. "Dmitri says they've been approached by old Voldimort, he wants them to join him."

"We'll then it appears I've no choice but to, come to Sagmore," Albus said. "If that's where my only daughter plans on having her wedding." At this all three women in the room squealed and threw themselves on Albus.

(Line break)

Well here goes the second chapter of my story. I hope you all like it. Next chapter: they travel to Sagmore, and meet the Queen.


	3. Chapter 3

The New Defense Against the Dark Arts Professors

Chapter III

"Before we go I have to go see Poppy," Cassie said sitting in a chair in Albus' sitting room.

"Well then let's go," Maria replied. "No doubt she's gonna ask who healed you. We'll be back as soon as we can Mum, Dad."

"Okay love," Minerva replied from the bedroom. "We should be ready in a half hour or so."

"Noted," Cassie said. "Hopefully we'll be back before then." And with that Maria and Cassie started walking towards the infirmary where Poppy's rooms were. Before long they were at the doors to the infirmary, a room Cassie was all too familiar with. "Why is it whenever I come to Hogwarts I always end up in the hospital wing?"

"Because you always hurt yourself one way or another," Poppy replied from down the hallway, she was carrying a tray of potions.

"It's not my fault!" Cassie exclaimed. "The last time I was in here it was because that dumb ass Mark Valaski insulted a hippogriff and I got in the way."

"True," Poppy replied. "Now why are you here?"

"I'm all healed thanks to Maria," Cassie said. "But I figured you'd want to check me out to make sure I'm good to go."

"Yup," Poppy replied, "Now come in here and lay down so I can make sure your completely healed, besides I want to see how much better you've gotten at this Maria." So Cassie lay down and closed her eyes, while Poppy went over her body with a spell. "Very good work Maria," Poppy said allowing Cassie to get up.

"Good I'm all set, now let me get out of here, please, you know I don't like the hospital wing," Cassie said.

"Yes your all set, just take it easy for a few days, so that means absolutely NO fighting for at least a week!" Poppy said putting her wand away.

"Don't worry I don't plan on doing any fighting," Cassie said, Maria giggled. "And I don't intend on enjoying any hot and steamy action either Maria so get that out of you mind right now!"

"Ohh that was more information than I needed," Snape said walking into the hospital wing with a new batch of pepper up potions.

"Sorry Sevvy but that's what you get when you enter a room with Maria and I," Cassie said. Severus rolled his eyes.

"Still more information than necessary," Severus replied. "But I suppose I should have expected something like this from the two of you."

"Yup," Maria said giggling as Severus put the potion bottles on a table in the corner. "Now I believe we've got to get going."

"Going? Where are you going?" Severus asked.

"Sagmore," Maria replied "I'm getting married there."

"You're getting married," Severus said. "Finally, you and Dmitri have been dancing around your feelings for years."

"Says the man who won't open his mouth to admit his feelings to the one he's in love with," Cassie said.

"But I know you don't want to put her in danger with Voldiemort out on the loose. So you're forgiven." Maria finished for Cassie.

"Now why couldn't you two have put this much effort into your studies while you were at school?" Severus asked.

"Because schools boring," Cassie replied. "But Maria's right, we've got to get going. I promise to come and get you to go to Maria's wedding, but it would be kind of suspicious if you went to Sagmore now and missed one of Voldiemort's meetings."

"Thank you Cassie, have fun in Sagmore." Severus said.

"Bye Sevvy see you in a couple of days, well two to be exact," Maria said.

"You had better keep that promise," Severus said.

"Sevvy in as long as you've known us, have we ever broken a promise?" Cassie asked.

"No," Severus said.

"And we sure as heck don't intend to start now." Maria said. And with that the Hogwarts cousins exited the hospital wing, and went back to Albus and Minerva's rooms. They knocked first and then said the password to enter the rooms.

"Back again dearies?" the portrait asked.

"Much to your annoyance," Marie started.

"Yes," Cassie finished. This was a talk the girls had worked out long ago as the password into the privet rooms of Albus and Minerva. They were the only ones the portrait would let in the rooms without the original password that changed every two weeks. "Is it safe to go in?"

"Yes, they're only packing their bags," the Portrait replied.

"Good, I never want to walk in on them doing anything kinky," Maria said.

"Very, good point, my dear cousin." Cassie replied. "And you should know you've lived with them longer than I have."

"Ohh I don't want to think about that!" Maria said.

"Okay change of topic," Cassie said.

"Agreed," Maria replied. "But what to talk about, that is thy question."

"Ohh nice Shakespeare reference," Cassie said. "Well we could talk about where you plan on going for your honeymoon." She sat down in a blue overstuffed arm chair by the empty fireplace.

"We plan on going to Paris, France to stir things up a bit," Maria replied sitting in a red overstuffed arm chair. "Perhaps we'll go to Rome, see the sights there."

"Sounds good to me," Cassie replied. "But what are you going to do about Sparks?"

"I was going to ask you to watch over her," Maria replied. "She may be a Phoenix but she's still a freshly hatched one."

"Yea I'll watch over Sparks," Cassie said, as they entered the sitting area, of Albus and Minerva's rooms.

"Ohh thank you, thank you, thank you," Maria said hugging Cassie.

"Maria you act like it's a huge deal to watch Sparks for a couple of weeks," Cassie said.

"Well with you coming to work here at Hogwarts I didn't know if you'd be able to," Maria replied, just as Minerva exited a room to the left of the sitting room.

"Are you two getting comfortable again?" Minerva asked.

"Yup," Cassie replied, snuggling herself into the chair. "I've really got to hijack this chair from you guys when I start decorating my rooms here."

Minerva laughed and said, "I'll be sure to tell the house elves to put a green chair like this in your rooms when they start moving the furniture."

"Thanks Aunt Minerva," Cassie said getting up to hug the older woman. "This was always my favorite chair."

"I know," Minerva replied hugging her niece back, "That's why I've already arranged for you to have several chairs like this in your rooms."

"I thought that was supposed to be a secret," Albus said, exiting the same room Minerva had just minutes ago.

"You know very well that you can't keep anything secret from Cassie for long," Maria replied, moving to help her father with the bags in his hands. "Let's shrink these down to size so they're not so hard to carry." Albus put the bags on the floor while Maria used her magic to shrink them and everything in them down to size.

"You have gotten much better at using your magic without a focus," Albus said.

"Yes well you tend to pick up a few things when you're taught by the queen of Sagmore herself," Maria replied. "Now let's go, Nick and I have only been gone a few hours or so, but that's a long time in Sagmore."

"I agree, I want to see Sparks, and Shadow again," Cassie replied. "Even though I really don't want to leave this chair." The others started to laugh at this just as Fawkes entered the room in a burst of flames. "Aw Fawkes, how are you doing buddy?" Cassie asked stroking the feathers of the red and gold Phoenix. In response the Phoenix trilled a happy tune and rubbed his head against Cassie's cheek.

"I do believe he missed you," Albus said laying a hand on Cassie's shoulder. "He has not been this affectionate since you left the last time."

"Aw I missed you too buddy," Cassie said, preening his feathers with her fingers.

"Cassie we're ready when you are," Maria said smiling.

"Alright," Cassie replied. "You want to come too Fawkes?" At the bird's trill of agreement, Cassie smiled and held out her arm for him to perch on. "Okay we're ready." She said. And with that they all left to go back to Headquarters.

(Line Break)

Back at Headquarters everyone was getting ready to go to Sagmore. Everyone but Mr. Weasley would be going to Sagmore, because of his job at the ministry, even Sirius and Remus would go.

"Is everyone almost ready?" Dmitri asked, looking over the trunks in the sitting room.

"I'm ready," Hermione said placing her trunk on top of Ron's.

"Who's not ready yet?" Nick asked, looking around the room.

"The twins," Harry, Ron, and Hermione said together.

"From what I've heard about those two, they're going to give our girls some trouble." Nick said.

"Perhaps, but our girls have got more experience over those two." Dmitri said smiling as Fred and George came down the stairs carrying their trunks; they were apparently discussing their prankster muses the marauders.

"I just wish we knew who the Marauders were," George said.

"I want to ask them how they came up with the idea for the map," Fred replied.

"And I want to know if you two are ready to go yet," Nick said looking at the two pranksters.

"Yup," the twins replied, putting their trunks down with everyone else's.

"So now all we're waiting for is Cassie, Maria, Minerva, and Minerva's husband," Nick said, leaning against the wall. "Wait they did say they were coming back here right?"

"I think they did," Dmitri replied. "Though I'm not entirely sure."

"Oh well if they're not here in say another ten minutes, then we'll get the others to Sagmore, and go find the girls." Nick said.

"You won't need to do that," Cassie said, walking into the sitting room from the kitchen. "I already took, the others to Sagmore, but I thought I'd come back to help you guys with the bags and stuff."

Nick whistled, "Thank god, at least I won't have to try my hand at shrinking all those trunks," he said.

"I wouldn't want you to try that Nick, the last time you did, you almost made the trunk explode," Cassie said, laughing. "Anyway, the others are waiting for us and your mom wants to talk to you two when we get there."

"Then perhaps we should get moving," Dmitri said. "We don't want to keep mother waiting any longer than necessary."

"Good point," Nick said as Cassie shrunk the trunks and put them all in a small green pouch, she then put in her pocket.

"Okay, everyone grab a part of either Nick or Dmitri and we'll be on our way to Sagmore," Cassie said holding Nicks hands. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Fred held onto Nick, while Mrs. Weasley, George, Sirius, and Remus held onto Dmitri.

Suddenly the twin princes started glowing, and they returned to their original forms. Then in a flash of light and a soft crack they vanished. Harry could feel himself being pulled by the arm that connected him to Nick; he opened his eyes and saw wondrous flashes of light and dark shadows, dancing around each other like a kaleidoscope. But this only lasted for a moment before he felt himself standing on emerald green grass his hand still holding on to Nicks arm.

Cassie giggled as she kicked off her boots in favor of a pair of soft leather boots by her feet. The group had landed in a courtyard where Maria and Minerva waited. Maria was dressed in a pair of black breeches, a white tunic, and a pair of leather boots like the one Cassie was putting on. Minerva was dressed similarly, however she was dressed in a pair of brown breeches and a white tunic, and a pair of leather boots.

"Welcome to Sagmore," Maria said, laughing as the new comers looked around in awe. The courtyard they were in was half grass and half paved alabaster stone. It was surrounded by what the others could only assume was the palace. There was a wooden door to the left of the group where pots and pans could be heard clinking together. The door behind Maria and Minerva was also wood but it was open and it looked like it led to a marble hallway.

"Whoa!" Ron said, looking around. "This place is wicked."

"And wait until you see the rest of the castle from horseback." Cassie said as a tall elfin woman exited from the marble corridor behind Maria and Minerva.

"Cassie, my dear your back!" The woman exclaimed, throwing her arms around Cassie in a hug. The elfin woman was tall, with black hair, ears, pointy and high on her head, she was also muscular for a female. She was dressed in a light blue summer dress with silver trimming.

"Of course I'm back, like I would leave you here all alone with my sister and my aunt without coming back," Cassie replied.

"Hey I resent that statement!" Maria said stepping away from the doorway.

"Point?" Cassie asked, stretching her arms above her head.

"You know it's been much too long since we've wrestled last," Maria said.

"Hmm, I think it's time for another cousin tournament with the recruits here at the palace," Cassie replied.

"That's a good idea Cassie; the new soldiers here at the palace haven't been tested yet. So perhaps a wrestling tournament would be beneficial towards their final tests." The as of yet unidentified woman said.

"Oh where are my manners?" Cassie asked.

"Up your ass where they normally are?" Dmitri replied.

"Well let me introduce you all to Queen Clarissa of Sagmore," Cassie said. She then proceeded to introduce Clarissa to the others, who were still gaping in awe at the queen.

(Line Break)

Okay, I know it's been a long time since I've updated. Please don't kill me. I made this one extra long and kept my promise to take you to Sagmore and introduce you to the queen. Please leave a review, the next chapter will include everyone's reaction to the relation between Cassie, Maria, Minerva, and Albus.


End file.
